


Athos Stalking

by ShyQuill (Karjul)



Series: Musketeers Drawings [18]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/ShyQuill
Summary: I love the sword fighting scene of Athos against the Duke of Savoy, especially the moment when he is stalking towards him with the sword on his shoulder, so this is my art version.





	Athos Stalking

 

This has also been posted on my tumblr - http://karjulshyquill.tumblr.com/


End file.
